Dear Rabbit
by TheoWrites
Summary: Sterek written to the song/lyrics of "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics. Originally posted under my old pen CapN-Chiko. Now revised, edited, and brought back from the dead.


The snow peppered down in thick streaks, obstructing the view of the already thickened woods as Stiles tried to navigate his way through. His body trembled to the core as the winter wind nipped mercilessly at his exposed skin. It wasn't exactly his best decision to run out in the middle of the night into negative degree temperature, yet here he was, legs wobbling with each weakened step he took.

How long had he been out here, trapped in this winter prison? All he could remember from earlier was being at Scott's house. They had been playing a video game in the front living room when ... he showed up. That's when Stiles began to runl out the door and into the snowy night. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the shouts of his name from behind him, but now he had no energy left to push forward.

With a gasp, Stiles foot met with a branch barely sticking out from the inches of packed snow. His body tumbled foward, his stiff and frozen arms unable to catch himself as his face buried into the snow. Laying still, Stiles closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his pale blue cheeks adding to the already biting frost that was collecting there.

"Stiles..."

He looked up to that soft whisper, the voice seeming to pull at him as he tried to life his head up. He knew the voice all too well, the rough yet soft voice. Only soft for him, it seemed. Why?

Warm arms wrapped tight around his fragile, shivering body, pulling him upright into a sitting position. They continued to pull until Stiles was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, his back placed against a heat so radiant it caused the sun to be envious. Against his will, he felt his body lean back towards that heat, begging for more of it. He heard and felt the shake of a soft chuckle, knowing he was stepping into something dangerous. His instincts screamed for him to flee, yet with the continuous shivers rattling through his body, Stiles couldn't find the will to move. The arms held tighter as soft lips kissed the top of his head.

"My dear rabbit," the voice whispered again, warm breath tickling the back of Stiles's neck. "My legs are becoming weak chasing you."

Now it was Stiles who gave a labored chuckle. "Y-Your legs?" he stuttered, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. The voice silenced him.

"These snow fields seem so big," it said lowly. Stiles lifted his eyes to the scenery laid out in front of them, noticing they were at the edge of the forest line as a vast field stretched for miles towards the horizon. "They wouldn't seem so big if you knew."

"K-Knew w-what?" Stiles asked and he heard the voice give a soft sigh, the broad chest aganst his back rising and falling.

"Knew that the moster I was before, the monster you knew me as, is gone. That this blood on my teeth is far beyond dry," the voice explained. Stiles shuddered at the memories of the monster the voice referred to. The one with the glowing red eyes, sharp white fangs stained with drops of red. The voice continued, breaking his thoughts, "I've captured you once before but you always seem to escape." The arms tightened once more around Stiles as if trying to secure him in place, a silent statement that no matter what Stiles chose to do, he was no caught. "I wasn't quite right back then."

Stiles tilted his head down, shifting his gaze to the side as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and slowly maneauved himself so his body was now facing the owner of the gruff voice, his head leaning down so his cheek laid flush against the warm skin of a well-toned chest. Stiles tempted to control his breathing, to stay calm as he focused on the steady heartbeat pounding within that chest, its rhythms unsteady but calming.

"M-Maybe you wouldn't h-have to c-c-capture me if you stopped c-chasing m-me," Stiles stated. He felt a surge of strength run through him, using it to push away from the body tempting him. He had to get away now or else ...

"Stiles, please," the voice begged and Stiles stopped, his body freezing up. Yet it wasn't the vold that caused it but the urgent plea in the voice. The obvious yearn to the words. "Please, my rabbit, stay. You'll be safer with me, I promise."

Stiles gulped, looking down at the hand that now gripped his arm. It didn't grip with teh strength similar to the firs time the hand touched him, but it now gripped with a gentle firmness that both asked and demanded for his presence to stay.

"How do I know I'll be safe with those on your fingers?" Stiles asked, noticing now the glint of sharpened, black claws on the tips of the fingers. The hand loosened its grip, the claws retracted to reveal normal fingernails.

"Oh rabbit," the voice whispered sadly, "My claws are dull no so don't be afraid." Again, the same arms that had so many times pressed Stiles away pulled him closer. He tried to will his body to resist the pull, to remind himself of the many times this man - no, this beast before him had pushed him away, but instead Stiles found he couldn't resist. Instead, he found himself leaning forward bck into the touch of that familar body, the one he was so use to having overpower his own, hovering over him with such dominance and power.

The voice sighed again, a cold nose nuzzling into the base of Stiles's neck. "I could keep you warm," it whispered, its breath tickling the skin beneath it. "As long as you can just try to be brave."

Stiles's eyes widened as soft lips kisses his skin, pressing firmly at his throat, sending pleasurable waves of heat through his body. Rough, calloused hands caressed his side, gently stroking under his thin shirt, teasing the skin there with electrifying, ghostly touches.

"B-But you're a w-wolf," Stiles choked out, trying to get his mind to focus and work before he slipped to far into the pleasure. He knew once he did, he'd fall helpless to the creature that so easily caught him with its teeth.

"Yes, I know I'm a wolf," the voice whispered, the vibrations resonating on Stiles's throat. "I've been known to bite." The soft lips pulledback to let sharpened fangs graze over the tender skin and Stiles's shivered, eyes widening. He felt the fangs slowly press down and squeezed his eyes shut in prepartion of the bite to come. It didn't and instead the fangs disappeared, replaced with a gentle kiss.

"A-And w-what of your p-pack? T-They'll hate you for t-this," Stiles said. He was trying to reason with the beast before him, to give a good excuse why he couldn't give in.

"The rest of my pack?" the voice pondered, the lips at Stiles's neck disappearing as the owner tilted his head back, eyes upward towards the clouded white sky. "I have left them behind."

Stiles sat in silence, lowering his eyes away from the ones now peeking down to capture his. How could this man do that? How could this wolf give up family for a simple human like himself? Before Stiles could ask, though, the voice continued, "My teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill. To be honest, though, the thought of fresh meat is starting to make me ill." The lips returned, this time higher as they placed a kiss to Stiles's cheek. They moved around, close to Stiles's ear as they whispered, "So I'm tellining you. Promising you that you'll be safe with me."

Stiles tried one last time to escape, moving his head to turn away but a hand grasped his chin, forcing him to look. Glowing blue eyes caught his own and all at once, his will to run washed away, his fear following as he melted into those eyes.

Derek stared at the young boy before him, this young man who seemed to have swept his heart away. Their first meeting had caught him like the iron trap of a hunter and since then, he has chased the teen, wanting him. Stiles tried to look away again, but Derek stopped him, his fingers tightening as he leaned closer foward, their noses inches apart.

"Rabbit, please. Stop looking the other way," he begged, pleaded, called out with his heart to Stiles. "It's cold out there, so why not stay here?" Stiles's face turned a bright shade of red as he finally gave a small, slight nod. Derek grinned and closed the space between them, capturing Stiles's lips for his own.

The snow continued to fall as the two sat on the forest floor, the Wolf happily claiming his Rabbit and the Rabbit happily allowing his Wolf to do so.


End file.
